militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
75th Infantry Regiment (Ranger)
The 75th Infantry Regiment (Ranger) (officially 75th Infantry Regiment or 75th Infantry) was initially a parent regiment for all the US Army Ranger units during the Vietnam War and the early 1980s and then the headquarters for the Ranger battalions. History On 1 February 1969, as part of the U.S. Army Combat Arms Regimental System (CARS), all U.S. Army Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol (or "Lurp") units were reorganized as the 75th Infantry Regiment (Ranger).[http://www.suasponte.com/vietnam.htm SuaSponte.com Vietnam Rangers page (access not allowed)] Fifteen Ranger companies were formed from reconnaissance units in Europe and Vietnam with lineage to Merrill's Marauders, the 5307th Composite Unit,On 1 February 1969 the U.S. Army designated the 75th Infantry Regiment successor of the 5307th Composite Unit (Merrill's Marauders). The companies were designated C through I and K through P. There was no "J" Ranger Company; this is so there would be no confusion with the similar "I" (or India) designation on typed paperwork. Companies A and B were kept stateside as a strategic reserve in case they were needed overseas in Europe or the Americas. The Ranger companies were composed of small, heavily armed long range reconnaissance teams that patrolled deep in enemy-held territory. Each independent company was attached to a division or separate brigade and acted as the eyes and ears of those units.[http://www.robertankony.com/ Ankony, Robert C., Lurps: A Ranger's Diary of Tet, Khe Sanh, A Sahu, and Qung Tri, revised ed., Rowman & Littlefield Publishing Group, Lanham, MD (2009).] Rangers collected intelligence, discovered enemy troop locations, surveilled trails and enemy hot spots, directed artillery and air strikes, did bombing damage assessment, performed ambushes, and sniper attacks. Additionally, Rangers attempted recovering prisoners of war, captured enemy soldiers for interrogation, tapped the wire communications of the North Vietnam Army and the National Liberation Front for South Vietnam (Vietcong) on the Ho Chi Minh Trail, and mined enemy trails and roads. Lineage *Organized as 5307th Composite Unit (Provisional) on 3 October 1943 :Consolidated with the 475th Infantry and unit designated as 475th Infantry on 10 August 1944 :Inactivated on 1 July 1945 *Redesignated as 75th Infantry on 21 June 1954 :Allotted to the Regular Army on 26 October 1954 :Activated on 20 November 1954 :Inactivated on 21 March 1956 *Reorganized as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System on 1 January 1969 :Reorganized with Headquarters on 1 July 1984 :Consolidated with the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th Ranger Battalions, unit designated as 75th Ranger Regiment and reorganized under the Regimental System on 3 February 1986 Organization Vietnam War The average strength of a Ranger company was of 3 officers and 115 enlisted men, giving it a total of 118 men divided into a company headquarters, operations section, communications platoon and two patrol platoons. There were some exceptions though; Company C, 75th Infantry (Ranger) had a strength of 230 men divided into a company HQ, operations section, communications platoon and four patrol platoons. Companies D and H had each 198 men and Companies M, N, O and P had each 61 men, since these four units were created from LRP detachments assigned to brigades. Companies Post-Vietnam reorganization Battalions References External links * Photographic history of 1st Air Cavalry Division Lurp / Rangers in Vietnam 1968. * 75th Ranger Regiment lineage See also * Company F, 425th Infantry (Ranger) * Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol * 75th Infantry Regiment (United States) Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army in the Vietnam War Category:Military units and formations established in 1969 Category:United States Army Rangers regiments